Licht und Schatten
by MollyP
Summary: Was verbindet zwei solch unausstehliche Menschen wie Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy? Liebe - irgendwie...
1. l&s1

Licht & Schatten  
  
von Molly  
  
Was verbindet zwei solch unausstehliche Menschen wie Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy miteinander?  
  
Diese Frage stellte ich mir und begann zu schreiben – eingebettet in den Rahmen meiner Mammutfic „Die wahre Geschichte von der Vertreibung der Dunkelheit (Wahrheit)", aber auch ohne Kenntnisse dieser zu lesen (einige Anspielungen könnten unter den Tisch fallen).  
  
Warnung: Diese Fic beinhaltet auch Spoiler zu HP5 und unweigerlich Gewaltszenen wegen der Mitgliedschaft der beiden Hauptprotagonisten in Lord Voldemort's Todesserclub... Freigabe ab 13 ca.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wiedererkannten Figuren gehören JKR, Warner Bros, nur Florence, die gehört ganz allein mir =)  
  
Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld sondern strebe nur unsterblichen Ruhm an... *gacker*  
  
Prolog  
  
‚Sind es wirklich schon 5 Jahre?', fragte sich Narcissa Black und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als die Kutsche, die sie zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade bringen sollte, anfuhr. Sie seufzte und ihre Freundin Doreen Shaw schaute sie verwundert an: „Was ist? Hast du etwa noch nicht genug von Hogwarts?"  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht... Ich bin genauso froh wie du, endlich Ferien zu haben!", erwiderte Narcissa und dachte: ‚Ferien sind okay... Wenn es nur nicht hieße, IHN nicht sehen zu können..."  
  
Sie wußte, ein paar Kutschen weiter vorn fuhren die Sechstklässler ihres Hauses Slytherin und darunter auch ein Junge, der ebenso blondes Haar hatte wie sie selbst.  
  
Es war dieses helle Haar, daß sie an ihrem ersten Schultag zuerst gesehen hatte von ihm. Wie er am Slytherintisch saß und aufmerksam die Auswahlzeremonie durch den Sorting Hat beobachtete. Mit seinen grauen Augen. Kalten grauen Augen. Selten erreichte ein Lächeln diese und Narcissa hatte sich in den vergangenen 5 Jahren immer wieder gefragt, warum das so sei.  
  
Sie hatte keine Antwort gefunden. Vielleicht hätte sie das, wenn sie ihn nur etwas besser kennen würde. Narcissa wußte, daß er an den freien Tagen immer erst am späten Vormittag aufstand, was er am Liebsten aß und daß er eine sehr feine, fast weibliche Schrift hatte. Auch sonst wußte sie viel über ihn, aber sie hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Er wußte wahrscheinlich gar nicht, daß es sie gab, obwohl sie seit 5 Jahren im gleichen Haus in Hogwarts waren.  
  
Aber das würde sich ändern, es mußte sich einfach ändern!  
  
Nächstes Schuljahr war ihre letzte Chance, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
„LUCIUS!"  
  
„JA DOCH!!!", brüllte Lucius Malfoy entnervt seiner Mutter zurück. ‚Acht Wochen in diesem Haus sind einfach sechs zuviel!', dachte er und stopfte seine restlichen Bücher in den Koffer. Er war froh, daß die Schule wieder begann, in den letzten Ferienwochen war die Stimmung zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern immer gereizter geworden und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es zur Explosion kam.  
  
Die meisten Unstimmigkeiten hatten zwei Gründe: erstens wollte Lucius nach der Schule im Ausland studieren, was seine Eltern nicht wollten und zweitens bestanden seine Eltern darauf, daß er möglichst bald heiratete -–selbstverständlich ein Mädchen, daß ihm seine Eltern aussuchen würden – was Lucius nicht wollte.  
  
‚Wenn sie in der Kutsche wieder anfangen, werde ich sie in Ratten verwandeln!', schwor sich der gerade 17 Gewordene und zerrte den sperrigen Koffer die Treppe in die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor hinunter.  
  
„Warum hat denn das so lang gedauert? Hattest du nicht gesagt, du hättest gestern schon gepackt?", fragte ihn seine Mutter und ihre Stimme hatte diesen schrillen Unterton, der Lucius in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.  
  
„Ich hatte auch alles gepackt, bis heute Morgen unser schlauer Hauself mit meinen restlichen gewaschenen Sachen ankam. Darum mußte ich noch einmal auspacken..."Das war eine glatte Lüge, aber besser Dobby bekam den Ärger ab als er.  
  
„DOBBYYYYY!!!!!!", schrie seine Mutter schrill, doch sein Vater faßte sie an die Schulter: „Laß gut sein, Schatz, dafür ist nachher noch Zeit! Wir müssen erst nach Kings Cross, danach werden wir etwas einkaufen, und dann wird der Hauself bestraft."  
  
Lucius bewunderte seinen Vater aufrichtig. Aristokratisch und elegant war er immer Herr der Lage, niemals ließ er sich von seinen Gefühlen übermannen, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau. Lucius' Mutter war eine nervöse, zarte und empfindliche Frau, die in ihrer Rach- und Herrschsucht eine unglaubliche Brutalität an den Tag legte. Auch sein Vater konnte brutal werden, allerdings wirkte er dabei immer äußerst kühl und berechnend. Und das machte ihn weit gefährlicher als seine Frau.  
  
Die Fahrt nach London dauerte trotz einiger magischer Nachhilfe noch über eine Stunde in der Kutsche von Essex aus und Lucius Malfoy hatte Mühe, sein Temperament zu zügeln. Immer wieder nahm er sich vor, wie sein Vater zu werden, doch der Erbteil seiner Mutter schlug zu oft hoch, so daß der Junge zum Schluß gar nichts mehr sagte oder nur noch mit Kopfnicken antwortete, wenn er etwas gefragt wurde. Natürlich war auch das Grund für seine Mutter, ihn heftig anzufahren – bei ihr lagen die Nerven mittlerweile blank.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken... Ich bin sicher, ich habe alle Hausaufgaben gemacht, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr so recht an Zaubertränke erinnern... Ich glaube, Professor Salve wollte noch etwas außerdem...", sagte er entschuldigend mit einem honigsüßen, sehr reizendem Lächeln und seine Mutter gab Ruhe. Dafür sah ihn sein Vater kalt und abschätzend an und Lucius wußte, daß dieser ihn durchschaut hatte. ‚Bei Merlin, laß uns bald da sein...'  
  
~~~  
  
Narcissa Black hatte sich über die Ferien sehr verändert. Hübsch war sie schon immer gewesen, doch in den letzten zwei Monaten war sie zu einer wahren Schönheit geworden. Die Pubertät tat ihre Wirkung und sie wirkte nun nicht mehr wie ein 16jähriges Mädchen, sondern wie eine sehr junge Erwachsene. Sie war noch etwas gewachsen im letzten Schuljahr, darum mußte ihre Mutter ihr eine völlig neue Garderobe erstehen – ihre alten Sachen konnte nun ihre jüngere Schwester Andromeda auftragen, die nun ihr drittes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen sollte.  
  
Bellatrix, ihre jüngste Schwester kam dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts und nervte schon den ganzen Sommer die beiden älteren mit ihren ewigen Fragen über die Schule – Unterstützung dabei bekam sie von ihrem Cousin Sirius - die gesamte Familie Black pflegte sich bei Tante Adolfina und Onkel Ernest eine Woche vor Ferienende im Stammhaus der Familie in London einzufinden.  
  
Und diese letzte Woche war für Narcissa wie immer ein Graus gewesen.  
  
„Dromi, kümmere dich um Sirius! Er nervt mich!", fauchte Narcissa ihre Schwester an. Andromeda war die Einzige in der Familie, die Geduld mit dem ungestümen Elfjährigen hatte – allerdings war sie mit ihrer Aufnahme in das Haus „Hufflepuff"auch der Schandfleck der Familie. Bei Bellatrix war man sich sicher, daß sie in Slytherin aufgenommen werden würde, bei Sirius stand noch alles offen. Allerdings hatte er gute Chancen, noch vor dem Eintreffen am Bahnhof von Kings Cross auf dem Friedhof zu landen. Zumindest, wenn es nach Narcissa ging.  
  
~~~  
  
„Malfoy! Hier sind wir!", rief Walden Mcnair, der neben Bobby Travers stand und winkte fröhlich zu Lucius und seinen Eltern hinüber.  
  
„Meine Güte, wie ungeschickt sich der junge Mcnair benimmt...", frotzelte seine Mutter und Lucius verdrehte die Augen: „Ich komme ab hier allein zurecht – wolltet ihr nicht einkaufen gehen?"  
  
„Junger Mann, wir gehen erst, wenn dein Gepäck verladen ist. Solang wirst du uns noch ertragen können!", schaltete sich sein Vater ein, bevor Mrs. Malfoy aufbrausen konnte.  
  
Als die drei Slytherins endlich im Zug waren, trat Lucius heftig gegen einen Papierkorb, der sich daraufhin fast aus seiner Verankerung löste.  
  
„Na, du hast ja ´ne Laune!", kommentierte Mcnair und öffnete die Tür zu einem leeren Abteil.  
  
„Halt du das mal acht Wochen mit denen aus! Und wenn dieses Schuljahr vorbei ist, werde ich ständig mit ihnen zusammen sein..."  
  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest studieren – in Frankreich oder so...", fragte Travers unschuldig und setzte sich ans Fenster.  
  
„Studieren werde ich, aber wohl nur in London. Sie haben sich nicht mehr eingekriegt, als ich sagte, daß ich nach Frankreich wollte.", schnaubte Lucius und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Travers fallen. „Und von London aus könnte ich ja jeden Abend nach Haus apparieren, wenn ich die Prüfung gemacht habe..."  
  
„Oha, klingt nach interessanten Ferien...", meinte Mcnair und setzte sich auf der anderen Seite ans Fenster des Abteils.  
  
‚Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte...', dachte Lucius Malfoy und starrte finster auf den Gang hinaus, wo sich die anderen Hogwartsschüler aller Jahrgänge an einander vorbei drängelten, auf der Suche nach freien Sitzplätzen.  
  
~~~  
  
„Ist in diesem verfluchten Zug denn nirgendwo mehr was frei?", fragte Narcissa Black genervt. Sie und Doreen Shaw waren fast als Letzte in den Zug eingestiegen, als die meisten Plätze bereits vergeben waren. Mit ihrer aufgedrehten Familie hatte sie einfach zu lang gebraucht, um zum Bahnhof zu kommen und Doreen hatte auf dem Bahnsteig auf sie gewartet, anstatt einen Sitzplatz frei zu halten. Und Narcissa hatte nach den anstrengenden Familienferien keine Lust, auch noch die Fahrt nach Hogwarts mit ihren Schwestern zu verbringen. Sirius hatte sich gleich zu einigen Jungen begeben, die er von der Grundschule kannte – definitiv nicht ihre Altersklasse.  
  
„Warte, hier sind noch drei Plätze frei – bei einigen Siebtklässlern!", sagte Doreen, die vorausging, während Narcissa mit einem sperrigen Katzenkorb hinterher kam. Der Kater fauchte und miaute vor Unmut über das Geruckel.  
  
„Siebtklässler?", fragte Narcissa und guckte vorsichtig durch die verglaste Tür zum Abteil hinein.  
  
‚Oh nein! Nicht ER!'  
  
Lucius Malfoy hatte mittlerweile den Tagespropheten aus seinem Umhang gekramt und las mißmutig darin, weshalb er die beiden Schülerinnen nicht bemerkte, die vor dem Abteil stehengeblieben waren.  
  
Narcissa sprang etwas zurück und lehnte sich mit laut pochendem Herzen an die Wand vom Gang. „Doreen... Ich kann da nicht rein!"  
  
„Bitte? Weshalb denn nicht! Es sind welche aus unserem Haus, was ist denn... oh... ah... entschuldige..."  
  
Doreen war die einzige Person auf der Welt, der Narcissa jemals gegenüber angedeutet hatte, daß sie Lucius Malfoy für recht attraktiv hielt. Welches Ausmaß ihre ‚Schwärmerei' für den Jungen aus dem höheren Jahrgang hatte, hatte sie ihr natürlich verschwiegen.  
  
„Aber sonst ist alles belegt! Bei Ginger im Abteil ist nur noch ein Platz frei und zu den Gryffindors setze ich mich auf keinen Fall rein! Und DU willst ja nicht zu deinen Schwestern!", erklärte Doreen fest und rümpfte die Nase.  
  
Langsam nahm das Herzklopfen ab und Narcissa dachte kurz nach: ‚Wenn ich mich zu ihm ins Abteil setze, MUSS er mich bemerken... Dies ist sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts!'  
  
„Okay, aber du fragst!"  
  
Mit einem siegesgewissen Lächeln öffnete Doreen die Tür zum Abteil und steckte den Kopf etwas hinein: „Entschuldigt, habt ihr noch zwei Plätze frei?"  
  
Die Jungen schreckte hoch und Lucius ließ die Zeitung sinken. ‚Mädchen?' Er erkannte Doreen als Slytherin und nickte Mcnair kurz zu, der daraufhin sagte: „Klar! Setzt euch!"  
  
Doreen bedeutete Narcissa, ihr zu folgen und betrat dann breit lächelnd das Abteil. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde setzte sie sich Lucius gegenüber neben die Tür. Narcissa konnte sich so nun nur noch entweder neben Lucius oder direkt ihm gegenüber hinsetzen, wofür diese Doreen im ersten Moment am liebsten gekillt hätte. Sie entschied sich dafür, sich zwischen Mcnair und Doreen ihm gegenüber zu setzen und versuchte, den Katzenkorb irgendwie ins Handgepäckfach zu quetschen, was allerdings fehlschlug.  
  
Sie fluchte kurz und drehte sich dann zu Lucius um: „Kann ich meinen Kater neben dir auf den Sitz stellen?"– ‚Prima. Das erste Mal, daß du mit ihm sprichst und dann so was...'  
  
Lucius blickte kurz von seiner Zeitung auf und... „Sicher...", dann senkte er den Blick wieder auf den Artikel, den er bis dahin gelesen hatte.  
  
Narcissa seufzte und stellte den sperrigen Katzenkorb auf dem Sitz ab. „Danke.", flüsterte sie fast und Lucius machte eine abwehrende Geste, während er sie aus den Augenwinkeln genau beobachtete.  
  
Narcissa setzte sich ihm gegenüber und zog ihr Kleid zurecht, damit ihre Knie bedeckt blieben. Doreen kicherte kurz – im Gegensatz zu Narcissa war sie schon immer etwas freizügiger mit ihren Reizen umgegangen. Und doch war es genau dieses Verhalten von Narcissa, das Lucius davon abhielt, sich weiterhin auf die Zeitung zu konzentrieren. Er blätterte um und schüttelte die Zeitung kurz glatt, um sich dahinter etwas zu verbergen, während er aufmerksam der folgenden Unterhaltung lauschte.  
  
Mcnair und Travers hatten seit dem Eintreten der beiden Mädchen von einem Ohr zum anderen gegrinst und sich vielsagende Blicke zugeworfen. Travers startete nun die Konversation: „Ihr seid doch auch Slytherins, nicht wahr? Sechste Klasse oder so..."  
  
Doreen lächelte. „Ja. Und ihr siebte, stimmt's?"  
  
„Ja. Ich heiße Walden Mcnair, das ist Bobby Travers. Und der Blonde hinter der Zeitung ist Lucius Malfoy.", antwortete Mcnair und lächelte noch breiter.  
  
„Doreen Shaw."  
  
Narcissa atmete tief durch, dann: „Narcissa Black."  
  
Lucius reagierte nicht.  
  
‚Mist! Er hätte mich wenigstens anschauen können!', fluchte Narcissa innerlich und kramte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche. Sollte Doreen doch flirten mit den beiden anderen. Sie war wütend und das Gegrinse von Mcnair ging ihr auf die Nerven.  
  
Während der nächsten Stunden unterhielten sich Doreen, Bobby und Walden höchst angeregt, während Narcissa und Lucius vorgaben, zu lesen. Beide blickten allerdings immer wieder kurz auf und beobachteten ihr Gegenüber verstohlen, ohne etwas davon mitzubekommen, daß der andere es auch tat. Narcissa's Kater Jason gab kurz vor Ende der Fahrt ein markerschütterndes Miaue von sich, das alle im Abteil zusammenzucken ließ. Narcissa klappte ihr Buch zusammen und öffnete den Katzenkorb.  
  
„Wir sind ja bald da, mein Süßer...", flüsterte sie ihm beruhigend zu und setzte sich den Kater auf den Schoß, der wohlig anfing zu schnurren.  
  
Lucius mußte lächeln und ließ die Zeitung sinken. Seit er denken konnte, wollte er eine Katze, doch seine Mutter verabscheute diese Tiere. Er besaß eine Schleiereule, die im Gepäckfach über ihm in ihrem Käfig schlummerte. „Ein schönes Tier. Perser, oder?", fragte er und Narcissa nickte.  
  
„Jason. Nach dem griechischen Sagenheld."  
  
Lucius nickte nun seinerseits und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Er beugte sich zu Bobby Travers hinüber und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm über irgendetwas, daß Narcissa nicht verstehen konnte. ‚Hat er dich gefragt, wie dein Kater heißt? Nein. Und warum hast du es ihm dann auf die Nase gebunden?', sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können!  
  
Stattdessen sprach nun Walden Mcnair sie an: „Interessierst du dich für Mythologie?"  
  
Narcissa nickte kurz und sah dann hilfesuchend ihre Freundin an, die breit grinste und in die Bresche sprang: „Narcissa hat Mythologie belegt. Ich bin ja mehr für Runenkunde..."  
  
~~~  
  
‚Mein Leben ist eine Katastrophe! Mein Leben ist eine Katastrophe! Mein Leben ist...'  
  
„Zis, hast du was?"  
  
‚...eine Katastrophe! Mein Leben ist eine Katastrophe und meine beste Freundin eine Blitzmerkerin! Mein Leben ist eine...'  
  
„Och Mensch! Ich für meinen Teil habe mich gut amüsiert!", konstatierte Doreen und schaute ihrer Freundin mißbilligend zu, wie diese ihren Katzenkorb mit etwas zu viel Schwung zu dem restlichen Gepäck in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts stellte.  
  
„Doreen, das war mit Abstand die schlimmste Zugfahrt meines Lebens!", erklärte Narcissa und gab vor, das Fauchen ihres beleidigten Katers zu überhören. „Diese Jungs waren die schlechtesten Gesellschafter, die ich mir nur vorstellen kann! Travers ist dämlich, Mcnair aufdringlich und Malfoy ein kalter Fisch. Ein kalter, zeitungslesender Fisch! Auf der Rückfahrt werde ich eher im Gang stehen bleiben, als mich noch einmal zu denen zu setzen!"  
  
„Oha..."  
  
„Nix ‚oha'! Und wenn du es genau wissen willst: ich habe nicht vor, jemals wieder ein Wort mit einem von denen zu wechseln! Gestorben – aus und vorbei!", fauchte Narcissa und zog ihr Kleid und ihren Umhang glatt. „Und nun komm, ich will nicht auch noch beim Essen neben denen sitzen, weil es die einzigen freien Plätze sind!"Hocherhobenen Hauptes stolzierte sie in die Große Halle und Doreen folgte verwirrt.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Narcissa hatte sie eine Gruppe Erstklässler bemerkt, von denen einer aus der Nase blutete, ein Mädchen in giftgrün erstrahlte und - wie konnte es anders sein – Narcissa's nerviger Cousin Sirius dabei war.  
  
Narcissa wirkte in diesem Augenblick unglaublich arrogant und unterkühlt, daß sich Doreen nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Nähe fühlte – geschweige denn, sie auf den höchst seltsamen Anblick in der Eingangshalle aufmerksam zu machen. War Malfoy nicht ihr großer Schwarm gewesen? Zugegeben, er hatte nicht wirklich Interesse an Narcissa gezeigt – eigentlich hatte er nur Zeitung gelesen die meiste Zeit, aber daß ihre Freundin so wütend darüber war, konnte Doreen nicht fassen.  
  
Völlig desillusioniert bahnte sich Narcissa Black mit einem neuen Selbstbewußtsein ihren Weg durch die Große Halle und zog viele bewundernde Blicke auf sich – sie hatte sich über die Ferien extrem verändert. Ihre einzige Unsicherheit war nur noch Lucius Malfoy gewesen, und die hatte sie nach den etlichen Stunden im Zug verloren. Glaubte sie. Im Grunde war sie nur in ihrer Eitelkeit gekränkt worden und das war etwas, das sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte.  
  
„Also, diese Narcissa ist echt...", begann Bobby Travers, als die beiden Sechstklässlerinnen an dem Trio vorbei rauschten, „...nicht von schlechten Eltern?", fragte Walden Mcnair ergänzend und grinste breit.  
  
„´ne harte Nuss, würde ich sagen!", sagte Bobby und grinste noch breiter, „Hat im Zug kaum was gesagt und beachtet uns jetzt auch kein Stück!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy schaute zu, wie sich Doreen und Narcissa zu den anderen Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse setzten und mußte sich selbst eingestehen, daß er fasziniert war. Wenn er geahnt hätte, daß das Mädchen, daß heute beschlossen hatte, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, seit 5 Jahren versuchte, von ihm bemerkt zu werden... hätte er sich genau dasselbe gefragt wie jetzt: wie konnte er sie bisher übersehen?  
  
„Malfoy? Hallo?"  
  
Lucius schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah seine Freunde erstaunt an: „Hm?"  
  
„Wir wollen wetten, wer sie als erster von uns knacken kann!", erklärte Mcnair, „Machst du mit?"  
  
„Wen knacken?"  
  
„Na, die harte Nuss! Narcissa Black!"  
  
„Bitte? Habt ihr sie noch alle?", empörte sich Lucius – aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich persönlich beleidigt.  
  
„Oh, ich ahne was...", kicherte Travers albern und Mcnair grinste noch breiter.  
  
„Das Mädel hat nicht ganz eure Kragenweite!", raunzte Lucius, „Die würde euch beiden Idioten nicht mal wahrnehmen, wenn ihr die letzten Kerle auf der Welt wäret!"  
  
„Ach! Und wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Mcnair nun sichtlich beleidigt und Travers stimmte ihm nickend zu.  
  
„Schaut sie euch doch mal an: erstens ist sie zu gut erzogen, um sich von euch beeindrucken zu lassen und zweitens viel zu hübsch, als daß sie es nicht gewohnt wäre, eine Abfuhr nach der nächsten zu erteilen!", erklärte Lucius seinen Freunden und hatte das Gefühl, es mit völligen Hohlköpfen zu tun zu haben.  
  
„Und du bist der Einzige von uns, der es schaffen könnte, ja?", frotzelte Travers eingeschnappt und Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Na, das werden wir ja sehen!", beschloß Mcnair wütend und Lucius verzweifelte innerlich.  
  
‚Nun werde ich wochenlang zusehen müssen, wie die beiden sich zum Narren machen – bin ich nicht so schon gestraft genug?', fragte er sich und seufzte.  
  
~~~  
  
„DU BIST IN GRYFFINDORE???" Sirius schwieg.  
  
„WIE KONNTE DAS NUR PASSIEREN! DU BIST EIN BLACK!!!"  
  
Sirius grinste: „Andromeda...", begann er, doch Narcissa schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „ANDROMEDA TUT HIER NICHTS ZUR SACHE! HAST DU ÜBERHAUPT EINE AHNUNG, WIE DEINE MUTTER SICH JETZT FÜHLEN MUSS?"  
  
Narcissa und Bellatrix (Slytherin wie erwartet) hatten Sirius einige Tage nach der Auswahlzeremonie bei den Gewächshäusern erwischt und an die Seite gezogen.  
  
„Hey, laß ihn in Frieden!", mischte sich ein schwarzhaariger Junge in das Gespräch ein und zwängte sich zwischen Narcissa und ihren kleinen Cousin.  
  
„So so, einer deiner Freunde?", zischte Narcissa und ihre Augen, erst weit aufgerissen, nun zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, stoben Funken.  
  
„Laß gut sein, James! Das ist meine Cousine – mit der werde ich allein fertig!", grinste Sirius und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er sah, wie die sonst meist so unterkühlt wirkende Narcissa vor Wut und Empörung ziegelrot anlief. Weniger witzig jedoch fand er, daß sie urplötzlich zum Schlag ausholte.  
  
„Nicht!", rief Bellatrix und zog ihre große Schwester zur Seite, „Er gehört dort anscheinend hin! Bei seinem Benehmen kein Wunder!", fügte sie noch hinzu und Narcissa atmete tief durch.  
  
„Nun gut. Was mich angeht, haben wir nichts mehr miteinander zu schaffen.", sagte sie wieder etwas gefasster und fügte an Bellatrix gewandt fort: „Und das Gleiche erwarte ich von dir. Arme Tante Adolfina. Dagegen verblasst Andromeda's Schande ja!"  
  
Die Gryffindor-Jungs lachten vor sich hin, doch es blieb dabei: weder Bellatrix noch Narcissa sprachen jemals wieder auch nur ein überflüssiges Wort mit ihrem Cousin.  
  
~~~  
  
„Miß Black?"  
  
Narcissa schreckte hoch und versuchte schleunigst, den Zettel, mit dem sie sich seit Beginn der Unterrichtsstunde mit ihren Freundinnen Ginger und Doreen verständigt hatte, unter dem Pult verschwinden zu lassen.  
  
„Ja, Professor McGonagall?", antwortete sie und lächelte aufreizend ihre Lehrerin an.  
  
„Ich beobachte Sie nun schon eine ganze Weile – sie drei – und ich mußte feststellen, daß Ihr Interesse anscheinend immer mehr Ihrer privaten Kommunikation zukam, als dem Unterrichtsstoff.", erklärte sich Minerva McGonagall und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs flog der über und über mit kurzen Notizen bekritzelte Zettel aus Narcissa's Hand in die ihre.  
  
Doreen und Ginger quiekten kurz, Narcissa jedoch hob nur die Augenbrauen und ihr Mund verzog sich unwillkürlich zu einem leichten Schmollen.  
  
„Schön, schön... Nun, vielleicht habe ich ja nun endlich Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit für meinen Unterricht... Und das bisher Versäumte werden Sie und ihre Freundinnen heute Nachmittag dann auch gleich noch nachholen, nicht wahr, Miß Black?"Die Lehrerin ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Pult und ließ die stumm protestierenden Slytherinmädchen sitzen.  
  
Beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle machten Doreen und Ginger ihrem Unmut allerdings etwas lauter Luft: „Diese Zicke! Wenn wir Gryffindors wären, hätte sie uns nur verwarnt!"  
  
Narcissa seufzte und versuchte, die Kartoffeln auf ihrem Teller zu zerdrücken, bevor sie Sauce darüber goß. Sie hatte bisher noch nie nachsitzen müssen – und wenn sie an den Grund dachte, weshalb das Zettelchen heute so oft zwischen ihr und ihren beiden Freundinnen kursiert war, hätte sie schreien können vor Wut. Doreen und Ginger waren nämlich der Überzeugung, daß Walden Mcnair und Bobby Travers aus der Siebten hinter ihr, Narcissa, her waren und sie sich künstlich zierte... Und Narcissa zierte sich überhaupt nicht künstlich: sie konnte die beiden beim besten Willen nicht ausstehen.  
  
In einem Punkt hatten Ginger und Doreen allerdings recht: die beiden Jungs waren tatsächlich hinter ihrer Freundin her – allerdings aus weit weniger romantischen Motiven, als die Mädchen vermuteten.  
  
Lucius Malfoy hatte mit seinen Befürchtungen am ersten Schultag ebenso Recht gehabt: seit fast zwei Monaten nun machten sich seine Klassenkollegen nun schon zum Narren, Halloween stand vor der Tür und Mcnair und Travers hatten bisher nur erreicht, daß etliche andere in den höheren Klassen aufmerksam die verschiedenen Anmachversuche der beiden beobachteten – eine Gruppe Fünftklässlerinnen sollte sogar angeblich schon ein Notensystem zur Bewertung eingeführt haben...  
  
Entsetzt lauschte er während des Essens den neuesten Plänen seiner Freunde: „... Sie muß heute bei McGonagall nachsitzen, das ist doch die Chance!", meinte Bobby Travers und grinste breit.  
  
„Wie meinst du das? Sollen wir sie danach abfangen, oder wie?", fragte Mcnair und langte nach dem Brot.  
  
„Nein, ich meine, wie werden auch nachsitzen! Wir haben doch nachher bei der Ziege, also machen wir etwas Blödsinn und..."  
  
„Ihr seid vollkommen schwachsinnig, wenn ihr mich fragt.", mischte sich Lucius ein und machte Anstalten, vom Tisch aufzustehen, ohne den Nachtisch auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben. Mcnair hielt ihn allerdings am Umhang fest. „Na, dann erzähl uns doch mal, wie DU es anstellen würdest!"  
  
Und genau das war der Punkt, auf den Lucius keine Antwort wußte. Narcissa hatte ihn weit tiefer beeindruckt, als er am ersten Schultag dieses Jahr gedacht hatte. Immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er an sie dachte: wie sie ihren Perserkater im Zugabteil gestreichelt hatte, wie sie mit hoch erhobenem Haupt durch die Große Halle gerauscht war – und natürlich auch an ihre Contenance, die ungeschickten Versuche seiner Freunde, ins Gespräch mit ihr zu kommen, abzuwehren oder zu übersehen. Erst vor zwei Tagen hatten sie sich in ihrer Plumpheit selbst übertroffen: Bobby hatte Walden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins einfach zu ihr hinüber geschubst, damit sie angerempelt wurde. Und Narcissa hatte nur die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und war wortlos in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen. Ja, dieses Mädchen war etwas ganz Besonderes, das wußte Lucius – nur nicht, wie er sie selbst ansprechen sollte. „Wieso sollte ich überhaupt versuchen, sie anzusprechen?", antwortete er auf die Frage seiner Klassenkollegen und warf ein wenig den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er nun endgültig den Mittagstisch verließ.  
  
Manche Knuts fallen langsam, aber irgendwann kommen auch sie unten an – und Walden Mcnair und Bobby Travers hatten seit diesem Tag das Gefühl, daß Lucius Malfoy in gewisser Weise das gleiche Ziel verfolgte, wie sie.  
  
~~~  
  
„Ruhe!"  
  
Professor McGonagall hatte für den heutigen Tag mehr als genug von den Eigenheiten der Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin. Erst die Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse, dann die Jungs aus der Siebten – und nun noch alle Störenfriede zusammen in ihrem Klassenzimmer beim Nachsitzen.  
  
Lucius Malfoy war stocksauer auf seine Freunde Mcnair und Travers, die ihm freundlicherweise die Teilnahme an der „Nachhilfestunde"ermöglicht hatten. Sie hatten so viel Blödsinn gebaut, bis Malfoy sich entrüstete – und damit endgültig die Aufmerksamkeit der Professorin auf sich zog.  
  
„Wir können das hier auch bis zum Abendessen ausdehnen, meine Herrschaften! Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich heute sonst keine Verpflichtungen!", ließ sich die Lehrerin schroff vernehmen und die Schüler schauten betreten auf ihre Pulte. Die täglichen Hausaufgaben in den höheren Klassen waren schon Belastung genug und selten konnten die Schüler sich einen ganzen Nachmittag frei davon nehmen.  
  
Doreen und Ginger kicherten beizeiten hemmungslos auf und Walden und Bobby flüsterten beständig vor sich hin. Die einzigen, die tatsächlich konzentriert arbeiteten, waren Lucius und Narcissa – beide hatten es eilig, das Nachsitzen so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Fast wie ein Wink des Schicksals schien es, als sie beide gleichzeitig mit ihren Aufgaben fertig wurden und zum Pult der Lehrerin vorgingen, um sie abzugeben.  
  
Professor McGonagall blickte beide versöhnlich an: „Schön. Ich werde Ihre Arbeiten korrigieren und sie Ihnen zu Ihrer nächsten Stunde bei mir zurückgeben. Und nun können Sie beide gehen, wenn Sie es möchten!"  
  
Und ob die beiden mochten! Schnell griffen sie nach ihren Sachen und verließen das Klassenzimmer. Kaum auf dem Gang, atmete Lucius erleichtert auf: „Ich könnte die beiden umbringen! Wenn meine ‚Freunde' nicht gewesen wären, hätte ich mir die ganze Veranstaltung hier sparen können."  
  
Narcissa erwiderte nichts, jedoch flog ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht – sie hatte ungefähr das Gleiche über ihre Freundinnen gedacht gehabt.  
  
„Wollen wir?", fragte Lucius und deutete an, ihr den Vortritt auf dem Weg zum Slytherinbereich zu lassen. „Weswegen warst du heute hier, Narcissa... das war doch dein Name, nicht wahr?"  
  
Narcissa nickte und spürte, wie das Blut ihr ins Gesicht schoß – er hatte sich also tatsächlich ihren Namen gemerkt! „Ich bin auch nur Dank meiner ‚Freundinnen' in diesen unvergleichlichen Genuß geraten..."  
  
Lucius lächelte breit – Erscheinung, Auftreten, Wortwahl: perfekt. Und nun hatte er heute sogar schon mehr Sätze mit ihr gewechselt, als Walden und Bobby in den letzten Monaten! „Ich heiße Lucius Malfoy, falls du dich erinnerst. Wir saßen zusammen im Zug..."  
  
Natürlich erinnerte sich Narcissa: „Ja... Du warst der Junge hinter der Zeitung, den ich fast für stumm gehalten hätte. Im Gegensatz zu deinen ‚Freunden'..."Sie kicherte und Lucius grinste noch breiter. „Ja, die beiden können eine Plage sein... Sie verehren dich übrigens sehr!", sagte Lucius und biß sich sofort auf die Zunge – dummes Thema, ganz dummes Thema...  
  
„Ach? Ist dem so? Hätte ich kaum bemerkt...", frotzelte Narcissa und lächelte höhnisch.  
  
„Ich könnte ein Wörtchen mit ihnen reden, wenn sie dir zu aufdringlich werden. Ob sie dann allerdings aufhören, kann ich nicht versprechen...", versuchte er die Situation zu retten.  
  
Narcissa blickte stur geradeaus und blieb vor der Geheimtür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins stehen. Lucius beeilte sich, die Tür zu öffnen und überließ ihr wieder den Vortritt.  
  
Sie war schon an dem Treppenaufgang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen angekommen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Wenn du das tun könntest, wäre das sehr nett von dir. Sie nerven mich nämlich ziemlich."  
  
Lucius nickte und schaute ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, als sie bereits um eine Ecke verschwunden war. ‚Beeindruckend. Wirklich und wahrhaftig beeindruckend!' 


	2. L&S2

Kapitel 2  
  
‚Und was nun?', fragte sich Narcissa Black und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken – gerade hatte sie sich damit abgefunden gehabt, daß ihr großer „Schwarm"nur ein kalter Fisch war und nun das... Oder steckte er mit Travers und Mcnair unter einer Decke? Natürlich, mußte er – es waren seine besten Freunde in Slytherin...  
  
Jason sprang mauzend auf ihren Schoß und Narcissa streichelte ihn beiläufig.  
  
‚Aber warum war er heute so nett?', fragte sie sich still, ‚Oder warum war er am ersten Tag so abweisend?' Sie grübelte vor sich hin, bis auch Ginger und Doreen in den Schlafsaal stürmten.  
  
„Erzähle! Worüber habt ihr geredet?", platze es aus Doreen hervor und sie warf sich mit auf Narcissa's Bett, Ginger ließ sich auf ihr eigenes fallen und kaute an einem Apfel, wobei sie Narcissa neugierig grinsend anstarrte.  
  
„Wie meint ihr das?", fragte Narcissa und drehte sich etwas von Ginger's bohrendem Blick ab, indem sie vorgab, ihren Kater höchst intensiv zu kraulen.  
  
„Na komm schon, Cis! Ihr habt den gleichen Weg gehabt – da werdet ihr wohl miteinander geredet haben, oder nicht?", fragte nun Ginger und grinste noch breiter.  
  
„Ja, haben wir. Aber über nichts Besonderes, wenn ihr es wissen wollt..." Narcissa lief rot an.  
  
„So, so...", Doreen krabbelte über die Bettdecke und versuchte, Narcissa ins Gesicht zu schauen, wobei sie kicherte und gniggerte.  
  
Narcissa atmete tief durch: „Er hat mir angeboten, Mcnair und Travers zu bitten, mit ihren Anmachversuchen aufzuhören, wenn ich das wollte.... Und er wußte meinen Namen noch!"Der letzte Satz kam fast wie ein Triumphruf aus ihrer Kehle und Doreen und Ginger quiekten erstaunt auf: „Iiiiiiehk!"  
  
Eine Weile plapperten die Mädchen vor sich hin, dann mußte Ginger ins Bad – als sie zurückkam, grinste sie von einem Ohr zum anderen: „Ratet, wer im Gemeinschaftsraum seine Hausaufgaben macht – und so sitzt, daß er den Aufgang zu unserem Schlafsaal genau beobachten kann..."  
  
„Is nich wahr!", rief Doreen – Narcissa sagte nichts, wurde aber erstaunlich bleich.  
  
„Tja... Ich glaube, wir sollten auch langsam runtergehen und unsere Hausaufgaben machen, nicht wahr?", fragte Ginger provozierend und griff nach ihrer Tasche, die sie vorhin achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen hatte.  
  
„Ich kann da nicht runter...", stöhnte Narcissa.  
  
„Du mußt! Hier können wir nicht arbeiten – wir brauchen einen Tisch... Oder bist du zu feige?", fragte Doreen und grinste.  
  
Narcissa wand sich: „Hausaufgaben... Ich mache meine wohl am Besten in der Bibliothek..."  
  
„Wie du willst – ICH gehe da jetzt runter! Und wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst!", sagte Ginger und stolzierte aus dem Schlafsaal.  
  
„Cis! Ginger wirft sich Malfoy doch sofort an den Hals, wenn du nicht dabei bist! Willst du das etwa?", fragte Doreen besorgt. „Was ist denn mit dir! Erst willst du, daß er dich bemerkt und nun traust du dich noch nicht einmal, mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein!"  
  
Narcissa schwieg. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Daß sie ihre Enttäuschung gerade halbwegs verarbeitet hatte – und nun Malfoy sie ansprach und ihre Knie wieder zu Pudding wurden, wenn sie nur an ihn dachte? Was könnte ein Siebtklässler schon von einem Mädchen wie ihr halten... Außerdem kam er aus einem sehr reichen Haus – ihr Familienzweig der Blacks war nicht gerade wohlhabend – zwar sehr angesehen, aber eben nicht wohlhabend.. Natürlich sah sie gut aus – das wußte sie – aber Malfoy war ebenfalls attraktiv – er hätte wohl jedes Mädchen in der Schule haben können, wenn er wollte. Aber er hatte noch nie eine Freundin – zumindest nicht in Hogwarts – wer weiß, was bei ihm zu Haus war? Es war kein Geheimnis mehr, daß Lucius zum Studium nach Frankreich wollte – vielleicht hatte er eine Freundin aus Beauxbatons? Narcissa war verwirrt – und wütend. Die Vorstellung, daß er irgendwo eine Freundin sitzen hatte und hier nur mit ihr, der schönen Narcissa, spielte, machte sie wahnsinnig.  
  
‚Zeit, den Spieß umzudrehen, Mr. Malfoy!', dachte sie und sagte laut: „Nein, ich brauche einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek – Malfoy hat nichts damit zu tun. Und wenn sich Ginger zum Narren machen will, laß sie ruhig! Soll sie sich doch am kalten Fisch die Zähne ausbeißen – ICH habe DEN nicht nötig!"  
  
Doreen glaubte ihrer Freundin kein Wort – und das zu Recht, sagte aber nichts, sondern folgte ihr die Treppe hinunter.  
  
~~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy hatte sich wirklich einen Tisch für die Hausarbeiten ausgesucht, an dem er den Aufgang zu den Mädchen beobachten konnte – wegen Narcissa.  
  
Bisher hatten ihn Mädchen kaum interessiert – er konnte einfach nichts mit diesen ewig kichernden Gestalten anfangen, die ihn nicht selten offen anhimmelten. Daß Narcissa Black ebenso empfand, hatte er bisher nicht mitbekommen gehabt – er hatte SIE überhaupt nicht mitbekommen in den letzten fünf Schuljahren. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war: er hätte sie auch weiterhin nur am Rande registriert, wenn Walden und Bobby nicht so einen Aufstand wegen ihr gemacht hätten.  
  
Denn Lucius hatte eigentlich ganz andere Sorgen. Es waren nicht nur seine ständigen Auseinandersetzungen mit seinen Eltern (während er in Hogwarts war zwar nur auf postalischen Weg), sondern auch das Auftauchen eines großen Schwarzmagiers vor einiger Zeit in Britannien. Und von eben diesem Magier war Lucius mehr als nur fasziniert.  
  
Er wußte, daß seine Eltern schon längere Zeit in Kontakt mit ihm standen – aber er wußte nicht, daß sie ihn noch von damals aus ihren eigenen Schultagen in Hogwarts kannten – unter seinem wahren Namen. Während der Sommerferien hatte er sich zwar bemüht, seinen Eltern so weit wie nur irgend möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn jedoch das Gespräch auf Lord Voldemort kam, hörte er aufmerksam zu und versuchte so viele Informationen wie möglich zu erhaschen.  
  
Von einer geheimen Organisation war die Rede – wie das Ministerium auszuschalten wäre, eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung, in der reinblütige Zaubererfamilien bevorzugt werden würden...  
  
Und all dies schon in naher Zukunft – näher, als Lucius vermutete. Und er wollte ein Teil dieser Organisation sein. Er war reinblütig, ein Slytherin und von Haus aus ehrgeizig – wenn es tatsächlich zu einer Veränderung der Machtverhältnisse in Britannien kommen sollte, wäre es mehr als nur von Vorteil – wohl eher zwingend notwendig – bereits ein Anhänger Voldemorts zu sein. Wenn Lucius gewußt hätte, daß seine Eltern ihm bereits einen Platz unter den später als „Todesser"bekannten Anhängern zu sichern versuchten und er deshalb nicht zum Studium ins Ausland gehen sollte, hätte er sich vermutlich nicht so über sie geärgert.  
  
Doch spätestens seit heute Nachmittag war das alles für ihn in den Hintergrund gerückt, auch wenn er es vor sich selbst nur schwer zugeben konnte – Narcissa Black beherrschte sein Denken und die Hausaufgaben wurden zur Qual, er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren und schaute immer wieder auf zum Treppenaufgang der Mädchen.  
  
Als Narcissa endlich hinunter kam wurde ihm etwas schwindlig – er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, während sie mit ihrer Freundin Doreen im Schlepptau an ihm vorbei rauschte – kommentarlos. ‚Was war denn das?', fragte er sich und kam sich vor wie ein Idiot.  
  
„Ha! Der große Malfoy und die harte Nuss...", kommentierte Walden Mcnair, der wie Bobby Travers mit an Lucius' Tisch saß, die Szene und ein kaltes Grinsen stand auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Tja ja... Ist nicht einfach...", feixte Travers und Lucius spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
  
„Immerhin habe ich mich vorhin schon mal mit ihr unterhalten – und davon könnt ihr beiden Hirnis wohl auch in Zukunft nur träumen!", fauchte Malfoy und wendete sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke zu, wohlweislich Ginger Kershaw übersehend, die an einem Tisch gegenüber saß und ihm schon einige Zeit zulächelte.  
  
„Ach... und worüber habt ihr gesprochen?", fragte Mcnair neugierig.  
  
Lucius sog hörbar die Luft ein: „Darüber, daß ihr sie nervt und ihr damit aufhören sollt."  
  
Travers und Mcnair starrten ihn wortlos an. Als erstes rührte sich Walden: „Und wessen Wunsch ist das nun – ihrer oder deiner?"  
  
Lucius knallte sein Zaubertrankbuch auf den Tisch: „Wie bitte??"  
  
„Nun", begann Bobby, „du hast uns schon mehrfach gesagt, daß du dagegen bist, daß wir versuchen, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen. Und da fragen wir uns halt – woran das liegt. Wenn du selbst dein Glück versuchen möchtest, bitte sehr."Mcnair nickte zustimmend: „Für uns ist das mehr ein Scherz – sie ist hübsch und so... Aber wenn du es ernst meinst..."  
  
‚Ich glaube das einfach nicht!', dachte Lucius. War es so offensichtlich, daß sogar diese beiden intellektuellen Tiefflieger ihn durchschauen konnten? Und das, wo er sich selbst noch nicht einmal über seine eigenen Gefühle im Klaren war. Schweigend wendete er sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu – mit noch weniger Konzentration als zuvor schon.  
  
~~~  
  
„Glaubst du, daß sich Ginger schon zum Affen gemacht hat?", kicherte Doreen und Narcissa hob verächtlich die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Und wenn schon. Laß sie doch."  
  
Doreen grinste vor sich hin. „Aber er hat sich deinen Namen gemerkt!", brach es aus ihr hervor und Narcissa mußte kichern während ihr Gesicht die Farbe sonnengereifter Tomaten annahm.  
  
„Bitte Ruhe!", blaffte Madam Pince die beiden Mädchen an und blätterte weiter im Karteikasten.  
  
Narcissa und Doreen verdrehten die Augen – außer ihnen und der Bibliothekarin war sowieso niemand mehr hier – außerdem wurde es Zeit für das Abendessen. Narcissa klemmte sich ihre Unterlagen unter den Arm und transportierte einen recht gewaltigen Bücherstapel zum Ausleihtisch. „Ich muß die hier mitnehmen. Sonst werde ich mit meinen Hausaufgaben heute nicht mehr fertig – dank euch!", fauchte Narcissa Doreen an, die abwehrend die Hände hob: „Schon okay! Ich muß ja auch noch nach dem Abendessen weiter arbeiten – soll ich dir was abnehmen?"  
  
Madam Pince funkelte die Mädchen mißtrauisch an – wenigstens würde sie nun endlich ihre Ruhe in der Bibliothek haben, wenn die beiden sich verziehen würden: „Wie lang möchten Sie die Bücher? ‚Babylonische Sprachforschung' kann ich Ihnen sowieso nur bis morgen früh ausleihen – noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn muß das Buch wieder hier sein!"  
  
Narcissa zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß. Die anderen Bücher brauche ich eigentlich auch nur bis morgen – aber wenn Sie sie mir bis zum Ende der Woche ausleihen könnten, wäre mir das recht!"  
  
Madam Pince gab keinen Ton von sich, als sie die restlichen Bücher bis Freitag der Woche stempelte -–Slytherins waren ihr seit jeher suspekt – auch und besonders, wenn sie sich tatsächlich auf ihre Hausaufgaben stürzten. Und dieses Jahr war ein besonders lerneifriger Slytherin in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden – ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge mit ungepflegtem schwarzen Haar – was ihn nur noch blasser machte. Er saß fast jeden Abend in der Bibliothek bis geschlossen wurde. Heute war er schon etwas früher gegangen, kurz nachdem die beiden Mädchen aufgetaucht waren.  
  
Narcissa und Doreen verteilten die Bücher untereinander und verließen schwer bepackt die Bibliothek. „erst zum Essen oder erst die Bücher wegbringen?", fragte Doreen und Narcissa antwortete: „Erst die Bücher weg – ich will nicht als Streberin angesehen werden mit den ganzen Büchern..."  
  
Sie waren gerade am letzten Treppenabsatz Richtung Slytherinbereich angekommen, da fluchte Doreen los: „Verdammt – ich hab meine Unterlagen liegen lassen!"Sie packte Narcissa die Bücher, die sie selbst getragen hatte noch mit auf deren und rannte zurück Richtung Bibliothek – Narcissa ging leicht in die Knie und schnaufte angesichts der Last auf ihren Armen. Sie konnte kaum über den Bücherstapel den sie trug hinweg schauen und tastete sich vorsichtig Stufe um Stufe nach unten – bis ihr plötzlich jemand die Bücher von vorn abnahm.  
  
„Darf ich behilflich sein?", fragte Lucius Malfoy und lächelte sie breit an – hinter ihm waren Walden Mcnair und Bobby Travers wie angewurzelt stehengeblieben. Lucius teilte ihnen mit einem Rucken des Kopfes mit, daß sie weiter zur Großen Halle vorgehen sollten. Narcissa sagte nichts – selbst zum Lächeln war sie zu erstaunt. Schweigend ging sie vor und hielt Lucius die versteckte steinerne Tür offen, die zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum führte.  
  
„Leg sie am besten dort auf dem Tisch ab... Wir müssen nachher noch weiter arbeiten...", hauchte sie und ärgerte sich über das leichte Krächzen in ihrer Stimme, „..und Danke!", fügte sie etwas fester noch hinzu und legte ihre Unterlagen ebenfalls auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
Lucius räusperte sich, dann sagte er: „Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu aufdringlich? Ich weiß ja, daß du in letzter Zeit etwas... belagert worden bist..."  
  
„Nein, nein!", antworte Narcissa etwas zu schnell und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wobei sie interessiert das Muster des Teppichs zu ihren Füßen anstarrte.  
  
Lucius mußte lächeln: ‚Die Gute ist ja völlig verschüchtert!', dachte er amüsiert – und bot ihr seinen Arm an, um sie zum Abendessen zu geleiten.  
  
Narcissa riss die Augen weit auf und blickte ihn entsetzt an – dann mußte sie laut lachen: „Ach du meine Güte! Ein echter Kavalier!"  
  
Er grinste breit und sie ergriff seinen Arm – hocherhobenen Hauptes stolzierten beide an der zur Salzsäule erstarrten Doreen vorbei, die gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte. Auf der Treppe jedoch prustete er los: „Wenn wir so in die Große Halle kommen wird es einiges an Getuschel geben – möchtest du das?"Narcissa grinste nur. Er fuhr fort: „Oder was hältst du davon, am nächsten Wochenende mit mir durch Hogsmeade zu spazieren?"  
  
Narcissa überlegte kurz theatralisch, dann lächelte sie ihn breit an: „Laß uns für Skandale sorgen! Heute UND am Wochenende!"  
  
~~~  
  
„So, so... Kalter Fisch, ja? Danach sah das vorhin aber gar nicht aus!", stichelte Doreen nach dem Abendessen und Narcissa grinste breit vor sich hin. ‚Nein, so kalt ist der Fisch gar nicht. Eher gefährlich. Wie ein Hai...', dachte sie und spürte, wie ihr das Adrenalin durch die Adern schoß. Sie blickte von ihren Hausaufgaben auf und hinüber zum Tisch, wo Lucius und seine Freunde mit den ihren kämpften. Lucius blickte im Laufe des Abends auch immer wieder zu den Mädchen hinüber und wenn sich seine und Narcissa's Blicke trafen, lächelten beide kurz verlegen und stürzten sich wieder auf ihre Aufgaben.  
  
‚Gefährlich vielleicht – aber nicht unzähmbar...', dachte Narcissa und bereitete sich auf eine schlaflose Nacht vor – zuerst würden Ginger und Doreen sie ausquetschen wollen, und dann würde sie wohl nicht sofort einschlafen können – falls überhaupt. Sollte sie ihren Freundinnen von ihrer nächsten Verabredung mit Lucius erzählen? Wenn sie es nicht tat, wären sie wohl beleidigt. Und wenn sie es tat, würden sie sie wohl nicht in Ruhe lassen und noch nervöser machen, als sie sowieso schon war.  
  
War sie überhaupt nervös? Nun, ein bißchen vielleicht – aber lang nicht mehr so sehr, wie vor Schulbeginn. Nein, ihre Nervosität hatte sich weitestens gelegt. Lucius war nun nicht mehr unnahbar – er hatte menschliche Züge angenommen. Sympathische menschliche Züge. Narcissa seufzte still in sich hinein und bemühte sich, wenigstens ETWAS Konzentration für ihre Hausaufgaben aufzubringen – mit relativ wenig Erfolg. Zum Schluß schrieb sie Doreen's Aufgaben ab – sie machten sowieso immer alle Hausaufgaben gemeinsam, da würde es wohl dieses eine Mal nicht weiter auffallen.  
  
Im Laufe der nächsten Tage bis zum Wochenende wechselten Lucius und Narcissa gelegentlich ein paar belanglose Sätze, verräterische Blicke und wurden von ihren Freunden gelöchert wie Schweizer Käselaibe. Dann kam der Samstagmorgen und Narcissa verspürte leichte Panik in sich aufkeimen. Vor dem Frühstück schloss sie sich für eine halbe Stunde auf der Toilette ein und versuchte sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Sie hatte bereits alles heraus gelegt gehabt, was sie für diesen Tag brauchte: ihre Kleidung, ihre Tasche für die Einkäufe, ihr Make Up, ihre Haarspangen... ‚Nur an die Flasche Firewhiskey zur Beruhigung hast du nicht gedacht, du dumme Gans!', schalt sie sich selbst und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Kabine verließ und sich endlich vor dem Spiegel fertig machte. Sie traf Lucius direkt nach dem Frühstück vor der Großen Halle – sie mußte also schon bereit sein.  
  
„Wollen wir nachher eigentlich nach Hogsmeade oder nicht?", fragte Ginger beim Frühstück und Narcissa wurde puterrot.  
  
„Cis, was ist?", fragte Doreen besorgt und legte ihren Löffel beiseite.  
  
Narcissa atmete tief durch: „Also, ICH gehe nachher nach Hogsmeade. Direkt nach dem Frühstück. Ich bin verabredet!"  
  
Ginger fiel so ziemlich alles aus dem Gesicht, wohingegen Doreen breit zu grinsen begann: „Mit IHM??? Ernsthaft? Ist ja nicht wahr! Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?"  
  
„Scht!", versuchte Narcissa die Lautstärke zu drücken, „Ich habe euch nichts erzählt, weil ihr mich dann überhaupt nicht in Ruhe gelassen hättet. Ich bin so schon nervös genug!"  
  
Sie blickte den Tisch etwas weiter hinauf, wo Lucius mit den Jungs aus seinem Jahrgang saß – hinter dem Tagespropheten vergraben – wie konnte es auch anders sein.  
  
Schlagartig verließ Narcissa ihre Nervosität und Wut keimte in ihr auf – wie konnte er es wagen, nicht wenigstens genau so nervös zu sein, wie sie? Wenn er diese Sache als etwas völlig nebensächliches betrachtete, dann hatte Narcissa auch keine Lust mehr darauf. Einen Moment lang dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach, die Verabredung platzen zu lassen und stattdessen mit Doreen und Ginger nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Andererseits... Sie schaute Ginger Kershaw an, wie sie ihr gegenüber in ihrem Rührei herum stocherte und verzog die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Nein, allein schon um Ginger zu ärgern würde sie mit Lucius gehen!  
  
5 Meter den Tisch hinauf saß Lucius Malfoy und kaute an seiner Unterlippe – etwas was er nur tat, wenn er vor Nervosität fast platzte. Immer bemüht, eine perfekte und glatte Fassade zu bieten, an der niemand wagen konnte, zu kratzen, hatte er all seine Gefühle so tief in sich begraben, daß er nun, wo sie zur Oberfläche strebten, gar nicht mehr mit ihnen umgehen konnte.  
  
Außer seiner Wut auf seine Eltern und eine unbestimmte Verehrung eines ihm noch unbekannten Schwarzmagiers hatte er in den letzten Jahren nur wenig empfunden. Normalerweise lachte er auch nicht – und schon gar nicht in der Gegenwart von Mädchen – doch mit Narcissa war das anders. Einfacher. Und ungleich komplizierter. Jedesmal, wenn sie in den Raum trat, wurde Lucius heiß und für einen Moment schwindelig. Jede kurze Unterhaltung war eine Überwindung von physischen Unmöglichkeiten – wie konnte man sprechen, wenn der Mund trocken war wie die Wüste? Wie stehen oder gehen, wenn die Knie aus Wackelpudding waren? Und sein Herz schlug manchmal so laut, daß er sich wunderte, überhaupt etwas von dem Gesagten um sich herum mit zu bekommen. Es glich schon einem Wunder, daß er in den letzten Tagen nicht irgendwo gegen gelaufen war – sobald er in Narcissa's fast violette Augen schaute, war die Umgebung nämlich relativ irrelevant für ihn.  
  
Um nicht die ganze Zeit zu Narcissa hinüber zu starren oder andere seine Nervosität spüren zu lassen, hatte er sich hinter der Zeitung vergraben – eine Art Separee inmitten der Großen Halle. Nur für ihn und seine wirren Gedanken.  
  
Was sollte er ihr erzählen? Wohin sollten sie genau gehen? Er mußte noch neue Federkiele und Tinte kaufen – das war aber auch schon alles. Normalerweise erledigte er seine Einkäufe und setzte sich dann wie die meisten Schüler noch auf etwas zu trinken in die „Drei Besen", bevor er wieder zur Schule zurück kehrte. Das ganze dauerte sonst nicht einmal 2 Stunden – doch heute wollte er mehr Zeit in Hogsmeade verbringen – mehr Zeit mit Narcissa Black.  
  
Sollte er versuchen, sie zu küssen auf dem Rückweg? Erwartete sie das von ihm? Nein, sie war zu wohlerzogen, um gleich bei der ersten Verabredung... Oder doch nicht?  
  
Als er Blut in seinem Mund schmeckte, wurde ihm relativ schnell klar, daß er das mit dem Küssen für den heutigen Tag wohl vergessen konnte -–er hatte sich soeben seine Unterlippe blutig gekaut.  
  
Verstohlen suchte er in den Taschen seines Umhangs auf der Bank neben sich nach einem Taschentuch und presste dieses auf seinen Mund, immer noch im Verborgenen hinter dem Tagespropheten. ‚Wenn ich Pech habe, wird die Wunde durch die Kälte nachher aufplatzen und es wird wieder bluten. Sehr romantisch, wirklich.', schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken, während er das Taschentuch betrachtete, ob die Blutung gestillt war.  
  
Er legte die Zeitung beiseite und stellte fest, daß die Meisten bereits die Große Halle verlassen hatten und das Frühstück mehr oder weniger beendet war. Hastig trank er noch einen Schluck kalt gewordenen Tee, langte nach seinem Umhang und warf ihn sich über. Wo war Narcissa?  
  
Er stürzte aus der Großen Halle und sah sie am großen Eingangstor stehen. Sie blickte in die sonnige Herbstlandschaft hinaus und wickelte sich fester in ihren Umhang, die Tasche geschultert und bereit für den Aufbruch.  
  
Schlitternd kam Lucius neben ihr zum Stehen und sein Atem war gepresst, als er sich entschuldigte: „Verzeih, ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Können wir los?"  
  
Sie war immer noch wütend auf Lucius, aber ihr Trotz Ginger gegenüber war stärker. Auch wenn ihr mehr danach war, dem kalten Fisch eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, lächelte sie gekünstelt und nickte – wohl wissend, daß Ginger sich hinter einer Ecke in der Eingangshalle verschanzt hatte, um zu sehen, ob Narcissa wirklich mit dem unterkühlten Malfoy verabredet war. Sie konnte fast hören, wie ihre Klassenkollegin vor Neid zerplatzte, als Lucius den Arm kurz um sie legte und sie durch die Masse von aufgedrehten Drittklässlern führte, die heute zum ersten Mal nach Hogsmeade durften.  
  
Die ersten Minuten gingen sie schweigend neben einander her, während sie sich beide den Kopf zerbrachen, worüber sie nur reden sollten. Narcissa beschloß, das Schweigen zu brechen: „Ich müßte mit noch neue Tinte holen und eine Bürste für Jason – meinen Kater."  
  
Lucius atmete erleichtert auf: „Ich brauche auch neue Tinte, aber ich weiß nicht, wo man Bürsten für Tiere her bekommt. Meine Eule haart eher selten..."  
  
Narcissa mußte lächeln – der Witz war zwar nicht gut, aber seine Nervosität war ihm nicht entgangen. ‚Wachs in meinen Händen...', dachte sie sich und ihre Laune besserte sich schlagartig: Lucius Malfoy, Sproß einer der reichsten Zaubererfamilien in Großbritannien und in Insider-Kreisen auch als „der kalte Fisch"bekannt, war nervös wie – ein Schuljunge!  
  
„Wenn sie das tun würde, würde ich an deiner Stelle zuerst die Zusammenstellung ihres Futters überprüfen!", konterte Narcissa selbstsicher und Lucius entgleisten die Gesichtszüge: zuerst ratlos, dann lächelnd griff er nah ihrem Arm und hakte sie ein: „Ich sehe schon, dies wird mein bisher amüsantester Ausflug nach Hogsmeade werden!"  
  
~~~  
  
Sie wanderten den ganzen Vormittag über unbefangen durch Hogsmeade, betraten Läden, in denen Lucius nie zuvor war und zur Mittagszeit setzten sie sich in die „Drei Besen".  
  
„Was möchtest du essen?", fragte Lucius und reichte ihr die kurze Speisekarte des Pubs über den Tisch, den sie sich in einer stilleren Ecke ergattert hatten.  
  
Narcissa atmete tief durch: sie hatte kein Geld mehr, weil ihre Reserven durch den Einkaufsbummel fast gänzlich aufgebraucht waren. Weihnachten würde dieses Jahr entweder von ihren Eltern finanziert werden müssen oder aber sehr mager für Anderen von ihrer Seite aus ausfallen. Und nun auch noch Essen in den „Drei Besen"– die Kleinigkeiten hier kosteten zwar nur wenig, aber in ihrem Budget war höchstens noch ein Butterbier drin.  
  
„Danke, ich möchte nur etwas zu Trinken. Ein Butterbier wäre jetzt schön.", wand sie sich aus der Situation, aber Lucius ließ nicht locker: „Komm schon – ich habe Hunger und mag nicht allein essen. Ich lade dich auch ein!"  
  
Narcissa zögerte – vom Frühstück hatte sie nicht wirklich viel gehabt, beziehungsweise runter bekommen können und ihr Magen begann langsam aber sicher zu knurren, aber wenn sie sich jetzt von Lucius einladen ließ, war sie ihm etwas schuldig.  
  
„Nein, danke. Ein Butterbier reicht mir!", entgegnete sie nun bestimmt und Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wie du möchtest – ich gehe bestellen."  
  
Er drängte sich durch den mehr als gefüllten Pub zur Bar hindurch und überließ Narcissa ihren plötzlich nicht mehr so fröhlichen und gelösten Gedanken. Erneut wurde ihr die zwar nicht unbedingt prekäre, aber doch eben nicht völlig befriedigende finanzielle Lage ihrer Familie bewußt. Während Tante Adolfina im Londoner Stammhaus der Blacks lebte, lebte ihre eigene Familie in wesentlich bescheideneren Verhältnissen in Cornwall. Ihr Vater führte für Onkel Ernest die Immobiliengeschäfte durch und die Provision war relativ mager. Sie lebten zwar nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht luxuriös. Und daher war Narcissa's Taschengeld so gut wie aufgebraucht.  
  
‚Er hat solche Sorgen natürlich nicht!', dachte sie und seufzte innerlich. Der Vormittag war bis zu diesem Augenblick völlig sorgenfrei gewesen – nun war diese Stimmung hinüber. ‚Dann kann ich ihn ja jetzt auch ausquetschen!'  
  
Lucius kehrte mit zwei Gläsern Butterbier an den Tisch zurück und setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber – das Pub war gerammelt voll mit Schülern von Hogwarts und nicht wenige guckten mehr oder weniger unverhohlen neugierig zu den beiden Slytherins hinüber. „Möchte mal wissen, was die alle so spannend finden...", brummelte er vor sich hin.  
  
„Ist es dir etwa peinlich, mit mir gesehen zu werden?", fragte Narcissa kühl und trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Innerlich begann sie gerade zu kochen vor Wut.  
  
Lucius schluckte, „Nein, natürlich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil... es ist nur...", stammelte er vor sich hin und ahnte, daß er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. In Narcissa's Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen. „Hör zu, ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich... geehrt, mit dir heute den Vormittag verbringen zu dürfen – und ich hoffe, daß es nicht das letzte Mal war. Was mich nervt, sind nur diese neugierigen Blicke. Als hätten die selbst alle kein Privatleben!", raunzte er über den Tisch und hoffte auf eine positive Reaktion, doch Narcissa's Miene war wie versteinert.  
  
Plötzlich wechselte sie das Thema: „Ich habe gehört, du willst nach diesem Jahr in Frankreich studieren. Warum?"  
  
Lucius war völlig überrumpelt und antwortete aus dem Bauch heraus: „Weil es weit weg von meinen Eltern ist..."Dafür hätte er sich ohrfeigen können: Narcissa sollte (noch) nicht erfahren, welch kompliziertes Verhältnis er zu seinen Eltern pflegte.  
  
Nun war Narcissa verwirrt, fing jedoch an zu lächeln: so ungeschönt, wie er geantwortet hatte, so ehrlich klang es. „Ach? Nur deshalb?"  
  
„Und weil ich dort bei meiner Tante wohnen kann. Meine Familie dort ist nicht halb so anstrengend wie die hier. Ist halt ein anderer Lebensstil. Wenn es nach meinen Eltern geht, lerne ich erst für 2 Jahre bei Gringotts, um dann die Geschäfte nach und nach zu übernehmen. Mit 25 wäre mein Leben vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hätte.", antwortete er nun überlegter, aber genauso ehrlich. „Und zwischendurch suchen sie mir noch eine Frau aus, mit der ich einen Stall voll Kinder bekommen soll. Nein danke."  
  
Narcissa lächelte nun nicht mehr. Offensichtlich war Lucius doch nicht so glücklich, wie sie immer gedacht hatte, daß es Kinder aus reichen Familien wären. Aber zumindest schien keine Freundin aus Beauxbatons dahinter zu stecken.  
  
„Und was willst du nach der Schule machen?", fragte er sie und empfing von Madame Rosmerta sein bestelltes Sandwich. Damit brachte er Narcissa in arge Verlegenheit. Sie selbst hatte bisher noch überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie tun könnte. Zumindest nicht ernsthaft. Wenn sie jetzt antwortete: „Heiraten und Kinder kriegen!"war das zwar ehrlich aber nicht besonders intelligent.  
  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht.", antwortete sie stattdessen, „Meine Familie hat ganz gute Kontakte zum Ministerium – vielleicht fange ich dort im Büro an. Oder ich schaue, ob ich im St. Mungos anfangen könnte. Auf der Kinderstation. Meine kleine Schwester war vor 3 Jahren dort nach einem Gnombiss, der sich entzündete. Die Arbeit dort schien viel Spaß zu machen."  
  
„Magst du Kinder?", fragte er und aß sein Sandwich weiter.  
  
„Ja. Warum nicht? Bis auf meinen Cousin sind alle Kinder recht angenehm..."  
  
„Was ist mit deinem Cousin? Ist er hier in Hogwarts?"  
  
„Ja. Dieses Jahr aufgenommen worden. Und die letzte Nervensäge!"  
  
Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nur eine Nervensäge aus der ersten Klasse bisher wahrgenommen: ein dürrer Junge mit fettigem schwarzen Haar, der die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Aber er konnte nicht glauben, daß Narcissa mit ihm verwandt war – sie waren sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich.  
  
Narcissa schüttelte die Gedanken an Sirius ab, trank einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas und blickte durch das Fenster nach draußen – es war immer noch sehr kalt und die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter dichtem Hochnebel. Der Tag wurde so trüb wie ihre Stimmung. Gedanken über die Zukunft oder ihre Familie machten sie häufig wütend und hilflos. Da half es ihr nun auch nicht, endlich eine Verabredung mit ihrem großen Schwarm zu haben. 


	3. L&S3

3. Kapitel  
  
„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan?", fragte Lucius auf dem Rückweg, als er Narcissa's Schweigen nicht mehr ertrug und schreckte sie damit aus ihren immer noch düsteren Gedanken hoch.  
  
„Nein, hast du nicht.", antwortete sie erstaunt und schüttelte sich ein wenig, wie um die Gedanken der letzten halben Stunde loszuwerden, „Ich habe nur nachgedacht."  
  
Er hob die Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts. Als sie die „Drei Besen" verlassen wollten, hatte Narcissa nachdrücklich darauf bestanden, ihr Getränk selbst zu bezahlen, etwas womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Wenn er bisher mit einem Mädchen ausgegangen war (meistens irgendwelche entfernt verwandten Cousinen die ihm seine Eltern aufgedrängt hatten), hatte sich nie eines davon bemüht, selbst zu zahlen – und Lucius war Gentleman genug, um sich darüber nicht weiter zu wundern. Nicht aber so bei Narcissa. Ihr Stolz und ihre Unabhängigkeit verblüfften ihn nun schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres – ebenso ihre Manieren und nicht zuletzt ihre Ernsthaftigkeit. Er hatte diesen Vormittag über ihre spitzen, von schwärzestem Humor durchzogenen Kommentare genossen – nun aber ging er neben einer völlig in sich gekehrten jungen Frau zur Schule zurück. Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie plötzlich und blieb stehen.  
  
Lucius war noch zwei Schritte weiter gegangen und drehte sich nun erstaunt zu ihr um: „Was tut dir leid?"  
  
„Daß ich dir den Tag verdorben habe."  
  
„Nein, das hast du nicht – ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil!", entgegnete er, „Ich... ich werde nur gerade nicht schlau aus dir..."  
  
Narcissa's Herz tat bei dem letzten Satz einen Sprung und sie schluckte schwer, bevor sie fragte: „Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Nun...", begann er zu stammeln, „ich.. du bist so ernst. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob dir der Tag bisher überhaupt gefallen hat. Vorhin warst du noch so... witzig und jetzt... Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe."  
  
„Natürlich hat es mir gefallen in Hogsmeade... Ich mag bloß nicht so gern über meine Familie nachdenken oder über die Zukunft. Ich mag meine Familie sehr gern, einige davon mehr, andere weniger, aber... Ich weiß auch nicht." Plötzlich verspürte sie ein Brennen in den Augen und sie blickte auf den Boden, damit Lucius nichts davon mitbekam.  
  
Er trat auf sie zu uns fasste sie zärtlich an die Schultern. „Hey... ich mag meine Familie überhaupt nicht und meine Zukunft ist im Moment auch nicht gerade erfreulich. Gesichert ja, aber nicht erfreulich."Er schluckte, bevor er weiter sprach: „Um ehrlich zu sein, bist du zur Zeit das einzig Erfreuliche in meinem Leben..."  
  
Die Röte schoß beiden ins Gesicht und als eine Horde Viertklässler sie fast umzurennen drohte, gingen sie etwas vom Weg hinunter. Narcissa fand als erste die Sprache wieder: „Wie kannst du das sagen? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht."  
  
„Nein, bisher noch nicht wirklich. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir die Chance dazu gibst, das zu ändern. Nur, wenn du willst. Sonst dränge ich mich nicht weiter auf."Der letzte Satz kam eher kleinlaut über seine Lippen, die bei der Kälte stark spannten. Etwas Warmes lief seinen Mundwinkel hinab und er wollte danach tasten, doch sie war schneller: ein weiches Taschentuch wurde von ihr auf sein Gesicht gedrückt und sie hauchte: „Du blutest..."  
  
Beschämt antwortete er: „Ich kaue manchmal auf den Lippen, wenn ich nervös bin. Dumme Angewohnheit."Er versuchte ihr das Taschentuch aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch Narcissa drängte sich leicht an ihn heran: „So, so... Du bist also nervös, ja?"  
  
Lucius glaubte sein Herz schlagen zu hören, als ihn bei dieser sanften Berührung ein warmer Schauer überlief und er begann unwillkürlich zu lächeln, was die Blutung nicht unbedingt stillte. Er nahm ihr nun endgültig das Taschentuch ab und beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinab...  
  
„Mir ist kalt.", sagte sie urplötzlich und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Laß uns zurück gehen."Lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn etwas hinter sich her. ‚Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, mein Lieber. So schnell bekommst du mich nicht!', dachte sie und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, das Lucius nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Nach der ersten Verwunderung jedoch begann auch er breit zu grinsen: ‚Wie du willst – ein kleines Spielchen!', dachte er bei sich und ging ein paar Schritte schneller, um mit ihr wieder aufzuschließen – ihre Hand gab er erst wieder frei, als Narcissa in den Mädchenbereich der Slytherins gehen wollte. „Sehen wir uns nachher?", fragte er sanft und Narcissa nickte lächelnd. Dann verschwand sie um eine Ecke und Lucius drehte sich nur langsam mit einem warmen Gefühl im Magen um – und stutzte.  
  
„Lucius Malfoy – der Kavalier von Slytherin!", höhnte Travers und Mcnair verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Lucius blickte von einem zum anderen: Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging in Richtung seines Schlafsaals, doch Mcnair hielt ihn am Arm fest: „Was sollte das denn jetzt? Und vor allem: wie ist dir das gelungen?"  
  
„Ja, genau – wie hast du das geschafft?", ließ sich Travers nun wieder vernehmen.  
  
„Vielleicht, weil ich nicht so plump bin wie ihr! Und weil ich zu schätzen weiß, wenn sich eine Dame benehmen kann!", entgegnete Lucius zischend und in seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich. Er riss sich los und ging in den Schlafsaal, den er zwar unter anderem mit Travers und Mcnair teilte, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu zuknallen. Er wollte jetzt allein sein – oder zumindest nicht in der Gesellschaft von diesen beiden Hohlköpfen.  
  
Travers und Mcnair blickten sich erstaunt an, dann zuckten beide mit den Achseln. „Die ist weg. Malfoy wird die harte Nuss nicht mehr so schnell hergeben.", bemerkte Mcnair und seufzte leise.  
  
„Was hältst du eigentlich von ihren Freundinnen? Die scheinen leichter zu knacken zu sein..", schlug Travers vor und beide gingen in Richtung Kamin, wo sie bereits zuvor gesessen hatten, als Lucius und Narcissa Händchen haltend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen waren.  
  
Narcissa hatte die Szene mit angehaltenem Atem hinter einer Ecke zum Mädchenbereich verfolgt: hätte Lucius einen ‚dummen' Spruch gemacht, hätte sie ihn einfach nicht mehr weiter beachtet. Doch nun schien es, als ob er sie wirklich mochte – das Blut schoß ihr ins Gesicht und in ihrem Ohren rauschte es: sie war verliebt. Ein bißchen war sie das schon immer gewesen, doch nun konnte sie das nicht mehr vor sich selbst verheimlichen. Hastig rannte sie in ihren Schlafsaal und warf sich auf ihr Bett – umarmte ihr Kopfkissen und gab sich den pubertärsten Tagträumen hin, bis sie schließlich einnickte.  
  
~~~  
  
„Cis, wach auf! Es gibt Abendessen!", Doreen rüttelte an ihrer Freundin herum, bis diese halbwegs wach war.  
  
„Was? Oh, schon so spät?", gehetzt sprang Narcissa aus dem Bett und suchte sich in Windeseile etwas anderes zum Anziehen heraus. Sie trug immer noch die Sachen vom Vormittag und konnte damit nicht auch noch abends erscheinen.  
  
„Und? Wie war es?", fragte Doreen beiläufig.  
  
Narcissa schaute sich um – sie waren allein in ihrem Schlafsaal, also konnte sie reden, während sie sich umzog: „Sehr... unterhaltsam, ja doch, das war es."  
  
„Was verstehst du unter ‚unterhaltsam'?"  
  
„Vielversprechend."  
  
„Wie vielversprechend?"Doreen verlor langsam die Geduld.  
  
Narcissa hatte sich fertig umgekleidet und lächelte breit: „Sehr! Ich glaube, das wird was!"  
  
Doreen lächelte nun ebenso breit und umarmte ihre Freundin stürmisch: „Oh wie schön! Ich freue mich ja so für dich!"  
  
Narcissa wehrte die Umarmung lachend ab: „Nicht... also, er hat schon mal keine Freundin, auch nicht in Frankreich. Und er wird dort wohl auch erstmal nicht hingehen können, weil seine Eltern dagegen sind. Und - er war unheimlich nervös – und lieb! Voll besorgt, als ich eine Zeitlang nichts sagte!"  
  
„Also doch kein ‚kalter Fisch', ja?"  
  
Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Augen strahlten: „Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Und er scheint es ernst zu meinen..."Dann erzählte sie Doreen von seiner Unterhaltung mit Travers und Mcnair und beide kicherten. „Aber sag bitte Ginger nichts, versprochen?"  
  
Nun schüttelte Doreen den Kopf: „Die ist stinksauer. Vorhin in Hogsmeade habe ich sie stehen lassen, sie ging mir auf die Nerven mit ihrem Gezicke. Wundere dich also nicht, wenn sie nachher nicht mit dir oder mir spricht."  
  
„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Narcissa und zog Doreen langsam zum Ausgang – ihr Magen knurrte und sie mußte dringend etwas essen.  
  
„Wenn du mich fragst: sie ist eifersüchtig. Bisher war sie diejenige, die mit allen rumknutschen konnte, die sie wollte. Aber Malfoy hat sie bisher immer ignoriert und nun bist du mit ihm zusammen."  
  
„Ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen, noch nicht.", Narcissa grinste, „Aber das wird sich bald ändern, ich arbeite daran!"  
  
Lachend und kichernd verließen sie den Schlafsaal und gingen in die Große Halle zum Essen. Immer wieder tauschten Narcissa und Lucius verstohlene Blicke und lächelten sich an – ja, es war kaum zu übersehen, daß sich zwischen den beiden etwas tat. Sehr zum Mißfallen von Ginger Kershaw.  
  
~~~  
  
Am nächsten Tag war das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison in Hogwarts und Lucius und Narcissa saßen wie selbstverständlich nebeneinander auf der Tribüne der Slytherins. Travers und Mcnair saßen neben Lucius und balzten Doreen an, die wiederum neben Narcissa saß. Ginger kam erst kurz vor Spielanpfiff dazu und verscheuchte einige Drittklässler, um sich neben Doreen zu setzen. Sie tat, als ob nichts wäre, innerlich jedoch brodelte es in ihr.  
  
Ginger war eine waschechte Slytherin und ließ sich nur höchst ungern in ihrer Eitelkeit verletzen. Und sie war sehr eitel. Aber auch klug genug um zu wissen, daß sie nicht gut fuhr, wenn sie sich von Narcissa und Doreen trennte. ‚Meine Zeit wird kommen!', dachte sie grimmig und nahm sich vor, sich in der Zukunft zu rächen. Nicht sofort, Rache schmeckt am Besten kalt, das hatte ihr ihre Mutter beigebracht. Und daran würde sie sich auch halten!  
  
Doch vorerst stand für alle der Schulalltag auf dem Programm. Lucius und Narcissa verbrachten die meiste freie Zeit miteinander, die sie zwischen Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen erübrigen konnten. Da sie sich nun auch nicht völlig von ihren alten Freunden abwenden konnten, sondern auch Zeit mit diesen verbringen wollten, dauerte es nicht lang, und es gab zwei weitere Pärchen in Slytherin: Doreen Shaw war mit Walden Mcnair zusammen und Ginger Kershaw mit Bobby Travers.  
  
Alles nahm seinen normalen Lauf und niemandem fiel etwas besonderes auf, bis zu den Osterferien, die sowohl Narcissa wie auch Lucius bei ihren Eltern verbrachten. Vielleicht lag es am Weihnachtstreß, daß Lucius' Eltern nichts von seiner häufigen Korrespondenz in den vorhergegangenen Ferien mitbekommen hatten, doch in diesen waren sie wesentlich aufmerksamer.  
  
Als am Nachmittag des Ostersonntags bereits die fünfte Eule aus Lucius' Fenster flog, reichte es Mrs Malfoy und sie stellte ihren Sohn zu Rede: „Kann ich vielleicht einmal erfahren, mit wem sich mein Herr Sohn so viel zu schreiben hat?"  
  
Lucius zuckte innerlich zusammen: die Ferien waren bisher schon nicht gut verlaufen und es lag noch eine anstrengende Woche mit seinen Eltern vor ihm. Was sollte er antworten? Er wußte, daß seine Eltern ihm niemals gestatten würden, eine Freundin zu haben, zumindest ging er davon aus.  
  
„Nur mit Walden und Bobby, Mum.", entgegnete er und hoffte, daß er nicht zu offensichtlich log.  
  
„Seht ihr euch in der Schule nicht oft genug?", fauchte ihn seine Mutter an und ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus, als er antwortete: „Es geht um die Prüfungsvorbereitungen."  
  
Seine Mutter runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Nach den Ferien sind fast nur noch Prüfungen!"  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Und die sind doch wichtig, Mum!"  
  
Das Unterlid des Auges mit der hochgezogenen Braue fing Unheil verheißend zu zucken an.  
  
„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"  
  
Beide Unterlider schoben sich nach oben.  
  
„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen!", wollte Lucius die Unterhaltung beenden.  
  
Die Augen seiner Mutter hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt: „Nein, ich glaube dir kein Wort, junger Mann! Zeig mir die Briefe!"  
  
Todesurteil! „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!"  
  
Und dann begann der Tanz: „Solang du in diesem Haus wohnst, hast du deinen Eltern zu gehorchen! ZEIG MIR DIE BRIEFE!"  
  
Lucius sprang von seinem Schreibtisch auf und schrie zurück: „DEN TEUFEL WERDE ICH TUN! DAS IST PRIVAT!"  
  
„PRIVAT, JA? ACCIO BRIEFE!"  
  
Daraufhin flatterten die Briefe mit der runden Schrift von Narcissa aus der Schreibtischschublade in die Lucius sie hastig gestopft hatte, als er die nahenden Schritte seiner Mutter gehört hatte, in ihre Hand.  
  
Seine Mutter verstummte augenblicklich und starrte auf die über und über mit Herzchen versehenen Briefe. Lucius' wilde Wut und Panik legten sich und er fuhr leise fort: „Nun bist du zu weit gegangen. Glaube nicht, daß ich nach diesem Schuljahr jemals wieder hierher kommen werde!"  
  
Er griff nach seinem Umhang im Schrank und verließ eiligst das Haus. Wütend stapfte er über die grünen Weiden, die sich dem ländlichen Anwesen der Malfoy's anschlossen und setzte sich unter eine große Eiche auf einem nahen Hügel. Hierher floh er jedes Mal, wenn er wieder einmal Streit mit seinen Eltern hatte oder in Ruhe nachdenken mußte. Er wußte nicht, was nun geschehen würde. Er ahnte es nur.  
  
Seine Mutter würde die Briefe lesen. Und sie würde unweigerlich über die Passagen stolpern, wo Narcissa ihm ihre Bedenken mitteilte wegen des ersten Sex, den sie in Zukunft haben würden. Sie hatte fürchterliche Panik vor einer Schwangerschaft und Lucius hatte ihr geschrieben, daß er immer zu ihr stehen würde. Dennoch diskutierten sie schon längere Zeit über Verhütungsmethoden, die jedoch für Minderjährige und Schüler nicht einfach zu beschaffen waren.  
  
Lucius war sich ziemlich sicher, daß dies seine Mutter umbringen würde. Sie würde es lesen und tot zusammen sacken. Einfach so.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so einfach war das leider nicht. Sie würde die Briefe seinem Vater zeigen, sobald dieser aus dem Ministerium wiederkam und dann war er dran.  
  
Sein Vater würde ihn nicht einfach schlagen, nein, er würde vernünftig und sachlich mit ihm reden. SEHR sachlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bis dahin schon alle Informationen über Narcissa gesammelt, die er bekommen würde und ihm, Lucius, das Mädchen ausreden wollen. Nicht standesgemäß. Keine vorteilhafte Ehe. Jugendlicher Leichtsinn. So etwas in der Art.  
  
Und Lucius würde sich fügen. Würde er wirklich?  
  
Er war mit fast 18 schon erwachsen in der Welt der Zauberer und er konnte seine eigenen Entscheidungen fällen. Narcissa war aber erst 16 und ging noch ein weiteres Jahr zur Schule. Und Lucius mußte noch eine Ausbildung machen, was hieß, er würde auch mindestens in den nächsten zwei Jahren kaum genug Geld für sich haben, geschweige denn, für seine Frau.  
  
Seine Frau.  
  
War er wirklich schon soweit, zu heiraten? War er alt genug, um zu entscheiden, mit wem er von nun an einen Großteil seines Lebens verbringen konnte? Oder waren seine Gedanken vielleicht wirklich nur die Trotzreaktion eines ertappten und empfindlich verletzten Jugendlichen?  
  
Narcissa war hübsch. Scheu und stolz zugleich. Und treu. Die perfekte Frau für einen reichen Mann. Er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, daß sie niemals wirklich etwas anderes sein wollte. Nein, ihre Berufswünsche änderten sich von Tag zu Tag, ohne jemals überzeugend vorgebracht zu werden. Sie wollte heiraten, Kinder bekommen und sich nicht weiter um die Welt außerhalb dieser „Idylle"kümmern. Und sie würde ihrem Mann überall hin folgen. Egal welche Richtung dieser einschlagen würde.  
  
Lucius saß mit angezogenen Beinen am Fuße „seines"Baumes, die Arme verschränkt darauf gelegt und die Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf wie die Insekten im beginnenden Frühling durch die laue Luft.  
  
Wenn er das doch nur seinem Vater klar machen könnte! Wie sehr er Narcissa liebte. Und wie sicher er sich war, daß sie immer bei ihm bleiben würde. Weil er ihr Leben war. Ja, im Grunde war er das. Narcissa war dazu erzogen worden, die Wünsche anderer zu repräsentieren und für sich selbst anzunehmen. Und er war es, der ihr die Richtung vorgab. Sie hatten keine Konflikte untereinander, da Narcissa an seinen Lippen hing, was er nicht zuletzt an ihr schätzte. Sie baute sein manchmal zweifelndes Selbstbewußtsein auf mit ihrer bedingungslosen Liebe.  
  
Sie war ein Schmuckstück, daß man jederzeit tragen konnte, das einen begleitete und kleidete, egal, wo man hinkam. Und er liebte sie dafür mit all der Leidenschaft, die ein junger Mann in seinem Alter besaß. Aber war er auch wirklich bereit, sich notfalls mit seiner Familie zu zerstreiten wegen ihr?  
  
Stundenlang saß er so da, manchmal den Kopf in seinen Armen verborgen, manchmal die aufkeimende Natur beobachtend. Als die Sonne langsam hinter die Hügel zog wurde es empfindlich kühl. Die Sonnenstrahlen schafften es noch nicht, die Erde nachhaltig zu wärmen und in den Nächten war es noch sehr kalt und feucht. Lucius erhob sich mit steifen Gliedern und ging nach Haus. Er hatte einen Entschluß gefasst.  
  
~~~  
  
„Lucius!" Wie immer waren die Blacks erst auf den letzten Drücker am Bahnhof in Kings Cross angekommen und die erste Begegnung nach den Ferien für Lucius und Narcissa fand im bereits fahrenden Zug statt. Mittlerweile belegten die drei Pärchen ein eigenes Abteil, weshalb sich auch niemand über die stürmische Begrüßung mokierte, als Narcissa endlich das Abteil fand.  
  
„Na, wie waren eure Ferien?", fragte Ginger etwas später in die Runde, während sie mit Bobby Händchen hielt.  
  
Doreen und Walden hatten sich in den Ferien mehrfach getroffen, allerdings hatte Walden auch schon die Apparationsprüfung hinter sich gebracht und konnte sie so oft er wollte besuchen.  
  
Narcissa hatte mit ihrer Familie einen sehr entspannenden Urlaub in Irland verbracht und berichtete begeistert davon. Nur Lucius schwieg.  
  
„Und was war bei dir?", hakte Ginger nach und lächelte süffisant.  
  
Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern: „Es war grauenhaft wie immer. Wir waren zu Haus, meine Mutter hat mich genervt und mein Vater hat fast nur gearbeitet. Nichts besonderes. Wie immer halt."  
  
„Aha. Und ich nehme an, ihr habt euch fleißig geschrieben?", ließ Ginger nicht locker. Sie fand es seltsam, daß Lucius und Narcissa immer noch nicht über Küssen und vorsichtiges Streicheln hinaus waren. Aber sie war auch frühreif, und das nicht nur etwas.  
  
„Warum willst du das eigentlich alles so genau wissen?", fauchte Narcissa sie an und Doreen legte die Ohren an: seitdem Narcissa und Lucius zusammen waren, gab es immer häufiger unterschwellige Streitereien zwischen Ginger und Narcissa.  
  
Ginger zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte breit grinsend: „Es interessiert mich halt. Hast du etwas dagegen?"  
  
„Ja, habe ich. Du bist immer so verflucht neugierig!", zischte Narcissa zurück und Lucius mischte sich ein: „Laß sie doch. Wir haben nichts zu verbergen, oder?"Er grinste nun seinerseits Ginger süffisant an, während seine Augen sie kühl und abschätzend musterten.  
  
„Ich dachte nur, daß wir alle Freunde sind. Und Freunde erzählen sich doch gelegentlich etwas, oder nicht?", erklärte Ginger mit Unschuldsmiene, musterte Lucius aber nicht weniger kühl.  
  
Nach einer Weile eisigen Schweigens begann eine unverfängliche Unterhaltung im Abteil. Narcissa beugte sich zu Lucius hinüber und fragte flüsternd: „Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
„Nein.", antwortete er, fügte aber hinzu: „Nur, daß meine Eltern etwas vermuten. Meine Mutter hat mich gefragt, seit wann ich eigentlich so viele Briefe schreibe und ich habe ihr gesagt, daß das Briefe wegen der Schule gewesen sind. Wegen der Prüfungen."  
  
„Du hast es ihnen also immer noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Narcissa enttäuscht und wollte ihre Hand aus seiner ziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.  
  
„Cis, es ist nicht einfach, mit meinen Eltern zu reden. Jeder Versuch endet im Streit. Wir reden einfach nicht miteinander und gut. Oder auch nicht.", er seufzte und streichelte über ihre Hand, dann hob er den Blick und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich. Das weißt du. Und alles andere wird sich ergeben."  
  
Narcissa schluckte ein Schluchzen hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. „Meine Mutter möchte dich so bald wie möglich kennenlernen. Und mein Vater auch. Dromi und Bella reden fast ununterbrochen von dir und wie ‚niedlich' wir seien."  
  
Lucius lachte auf: „Ich bin nicht ‚niedlich'! Sag das deinen Schwestern!"  
  
Narcissa kicherte und sagte: „Doch, du bist niedlich. Besonders, wenn du es abstreitest!"  
  
„Noch ein Wort, und ich versohle dir den Hintern, junges Mädchen!"  
  
„Au ja!", hauchte Narcissa und jede weitere Unterhaltung wurde von Küssen erstickt.  
  
~~~  
  
Das Schuljahr war fast vorüber und die Zeit, welche die Pärchen miteinander verbringen konnten, wurde immer spärlicher, zu viele Prüfungen genossen zwangsweise fast die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler. Und der Zeitpunkt des Abschieds stand bevor. Davor graute es Narcissa am Meisten. Nicht, daß sie Lucius nun einfach zwei Monate nicht mehr sehen würde, es war auch sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Nach den Ferien würde alles anders werden.  
  
Lucius hatte sich von seinen Eltern nun endgültig für die Lehre bei Gringotts umstimmen lassen, oder wohl doch eher von der Tatsache, daß dann auch Narcissa in erreichbarer Nähe war. Oder beides. Zumindest hatte er jeden Gedanken an Frankreich und ein Studium dort beiseite geschoben. Zuviel bodenständigeres hatte er zu regeln, bevor er sich diesen Luxus leisten konnte.  
  
Narcissa und Lucius waren an diesem Abend verabredet – sie wollten spazieren gehen und sich ein ruhiges Eckchen suchen, wie immer eigentlich. Sie zog sich gerade um, als Doreen sie fragte: „Was ist denn nun eigentlich mit euch beiden?"  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Du weißt schon... habt ihr schon?"  
  
„Fängst du jetzt auch noch an?", fauchte Narcissa wütend und ihr blasses Gesicht wurde rosig.  
  
Doreen hob abwehrend die Hände: „Hey, ich bin nicht Ginger. Ich lasse mir ja auch noch Zeit. Vor den Ferien wird das nichts mit Walden und mir, das habe ich mir geschworen!"  
  
Narcissa setzte sich wieder etwas ruhiger geworden neben Doreen auf ihr Bett und seufzte. „Ja. Wenn man es vor den Ferien macht, verdrücken sie sich sonst noch sang- und klanglos. Aber wenn man sie zappeln läßt, wird sich ja heraus stellen, ob sie es wert sind."  
  
Doreen nickte traurig. „Ich bin mir bei Walden einfach nicht wirklich sicher, ob er es ernst meint oder es nur kam, weil wir ein Freundeskreis sind."  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, daß Lucius es ernst meint. Aber..."  
  
Narcissa verstummt mitten im Satz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Seine Eltern wissen immer noch nichts davon. Ich glaube, er schämt sich für mich."  
  
„Warum sollte er das denn? Du bist doch sehr hübsch und du wirst seinen Eltern sicher gefallen! Du bist doch nicht wie Ginger!", erboste sich Doreen und beide Mädchen kicherten.  
  
Ginger war nicht nur frühreif, sondern auch recht burschikos und... aufdringlich. Aber sie hatte die Vorstellung bereits hinter sich – Bobby Travers' Eltern mochten sie. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
  
Doreen würde in den Ferien Mcnair's Eltern kennenlernen, nur Narcissa konnte nicht mit einer geplanten Vorstellung aufwarten. Lucius hielt sich bedeckt und wechselte schnell das Thema, wenn Narcissa darauf zu sprechen kam. Und langsam aber sicher begannen Zweifel an ihr zu nagen, ob er nicht doch vielleicht einen Rückzieher machen könnte. Und genau deshalb gab sie ihm auch nicht, was er unterschwellig immer wieder forderte. Wenn er sie tatsächlich lieben würde, würde er auch warten können. Außerdem war das Problem mit der Verhütung immer noch nicht gelöst.  
  
Narcissa war noch nicht erwachsen und hatte noch ein weiteres Schuljahr vor sich – sie konnte nicht einfach zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und einen entsprechenden Trank verlangen. Die Schule war verpflichtet, solche Dinge den Eltern mitzuteilen. Und wenn Lucius ginge und etwas besorgen würde, könnten sie es gleich in die Welt hinaus posaunen. Außerdem gab es bisher nur Tränke für Frauen und Mädchen und kein verantwortungsvoller Apotheker würde Lucius etwas verkaufen, ohne vorher nicht wenigstens einen Blick auf Narcissa geworfen zu haben.  
  
Bei den Muggeln war man schon weiter – dort konnte auch Jungen und Männer verhüten, doch Lucius empfand Muggelkram als entwürdigend. Und da war sich Narcissa ganz sicher, daß das nicht nur eine dumme Ausrede war. Außerdem vertraten da beide die gleiche Ansicht.  
  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging Narcissa diesen Abend zu ihrer Verabredung.  
  
Wird fortgesetzt! 


End file.
